


Picture, Picture. Smile for the Picture.

by Fallenangel87



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drug Use, Drugging, Drugs, Hurt Nathan, Hurt No Comfort, Jonescott - Freeform, M/M, Mark is creepy, Photography, Predators - Freeform, jefferscott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 08:25:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16322711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenangel87/pseuds/Fallenangel87





	Picture, Picture. Smile for the Picture.

                    Some people were happier when they get high, that was the main reason the Vortex Club got wasted in the first place. For Nathan, it blocked out his thoughts. It just slowed everything down for him. Being wasted meant that he didn't have to think about his mother hating him or his father treating him like a doll. All he had to do was feel everything. He just had to lay down with Hayden and just feel like he was floating with him. That was always nice, being in his arms and just not having to worry about anything. Getting high with Hayden felt a lot like clarity, as stupid as that might sound. He was happy they had parties every Friday night, he needed it after a hard week of feeling everything.  When he woke up after one night of partying, the house was more silent than he had ever heard it before and the bed next to him was completely empty. His head hurt and he was freezing alone there, it took him a moment before he noticed the soft clicking of a camera. That pain brought tears to his eyes as he sat up and opened his eyes to see Mark sitting down on the edge of the bed with a camera in his hand and a smile on his face. Confusion instantly flooded Nathan's brain as he stared back at him. "What the hell is going on here?" Nathan tried to sound stern, but his voice cracked halfway through with a small whimper that took away any of the real bite that could have been in his words.

 

 

                    Mark shushed him as he moved closer, smiling down gently at him before moving his hand to brush a few loose strands of hair away from his face. "Your party was busted tonight, Nate, a student made a formal complaint of some questionable activities going on here." Mark's voice was gentle, soothing him in a way that made Nathan want to trust him. "This can't be happening..." Nathan groaned, yanking away from Mark's hands as they moved to wipe away some tears from his smooth cheeks. The Vortex never got busted. Nathan never got busted. His father made damn sure of that, he would never get in trouble at school, no matter how bad he fucked up. He was untouchable. So what the hell was this? It was all too much and a crashing high never helped anything. More tears began to slip out of his eyes as Mark's hands were suddenly cupping his cheeks, brushing away the tears gently, pressing a kiss to his hair. Nathan didn't pull away this time, but he knew he should have. Mark's eyes never left his face and his smile didn't drop, that definitely set a bad feeling inside of his chest. Nathan nearly whined as Mark pulled away and his eyes closed as he heard the camera clicking again, shaking his head a bit.  "Nathan," Mark's voice was more stern as he spoke to him now, far less gentle than it had been.  "Open your eyes for me, please."  Slowly, Nathan's light eyes opened up to meet a few more pictures being taken of him. 

 

 

                    "That's a good boy, Nate.."  Mark breathed out, reaching to push a few loose strands of hair back into place, smiling down at the younger man.  To Nathan, the smile on his face was nothing short of being predatory.  He knew what Mark was willing and capable of doing, even to children, and that sent a shiver down his spine.  The nickname made it way worse, only his father had ever called him Nate and that made him feel sick.  He wanted to kick or to scream, to run away from this situation, but he seemed frozen there.  He'd do anything to have Hayden back instead of Mark.  He knew Hayden would have a camera on him too, but he would be joking around and laughing warmly, he would be talking nicely and Nathan wouldn't have to be so afraid right now if Hayden was sitting on the bed with him.  "Now, smile for me, pretty boy."  Nathan kept his eyes open and his mind on Hayden, on anything that wasn't Mark and the camera.  He thought to Hayden's laugh and how it felt to be cuddled in bed with him, just relaxing and talking quietly to one another as they both came down from their own highs.  With his mind focused on happier things, Nathan did his best to smile for Mark and there was another picture being taken of him, then a sharp pinch on the side of his neck that made him whimper and squirm.  Suddenly, everything was black.


End file.
